


Vault Business

by LAG



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Blow Jobs, Borderlands Prequel, Bottom Jack, Handsome Jack - Freeform, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Pandora - Freeform, Raider Kidnapping, borderlands - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:12:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6225310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAG/pseuds/LAG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Handsome Jack's ship is shot down on Pandora while following a tip about a vault. As he wanders across the desert near to death, he's caught by more than murderous raiders...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vault Business

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a terrible person but Jack deserves it! ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ Let me know what you think, or about any mistakes I may have made... I throw myself to the masses! (/□＼*)・゜

He was sweating in the hot Pandoran sun, and stripped down to his jeans and worn yellow Hyperion sweater. Curses strung out under Handsome Jack's heavy exhausted breath as he walked through the desert, jacket slung over his shoulder. His ship had been shot down by some ruthless bandit scum on the way to check out a tip about a vault key. His useless crew had died both in the crash, and at the hands of more bandits. The very last idiot employee of his had been eaten by a skag. At least the last one had gotten a laugh out of him. Now though, he was stranded, thirsty, and out of bullets. So the next group of Pandoran fuckheads that came upon him would meet as much resistance as his fists and knife could offer, which is still plenty. Though at this rate, hungry and dehydrated, he wasn't sure how well he would do.

Ten minutes later, Jack tripped on a loose stone and fell to the hot sand beneath him. He was panting, ridiculously hot, and felt stupidly weak. After pushing himself to his knees, Jack reached for a small canteen he kept at his belt. It felt empty, and it was except for all but a few drops that teased his dry lips and tongue. He let out a sigh and replaced the tin bottle in its pouch at his hip. The aging CEO removed his mask with a few clicks and wiped the sweat from his face on his sleeve. As he cast his eyes to the unbearably bright sky above, a thought passed through his mind.

You'll die out here.

No. No he wouldn't, he was Handsome Jack for fucks sake. "Get a hold of yourself Jackie." He said to himself before shaking his head to clear it. That was a mistake. A pounding in his temple immediately struck up a steady beat afterwards. Jack groaned angrily and grabbed at his head, waiting for the pounding to ebb slightly before attempting to stand. After a minute Jack pushed himself up and checked the time on his lousy broken communicator. One o'clock, middle of the god damned day. Why hadn't he just sent some lackeys down and slept in more? Regardless of his earlier dumb decision, Jack grabbed up his fallen jacket, replaced his mask, and pressed on in the direction of a town in the distance. He could just barely see it's outline through the heat waves rising off the horizon, and it hadn't really seemed to get any closer in the past few minutes. But the thought of water and shade kept him going.

In the next half hour Jack felt like he was going to feint from heat exhaustion, so the sight of a motorized vehicle speeding straight towards him felt like heaven; even if it was about to run him over. At the last second, Jack managed to dive out of the way of the trucks spiked wheels, and as he began to pick himself up again he felt a strong grip at his gray streaked hair. "Looky here boys! We got ourselves a hero!" The bandit laughed loudly, joined in by at least a dozen other voices. "Let go you Dickhead, I'll rip your throat out!" Jack yelled back in as threatening a voice he could muster with his dry throat. The bandit tightened his grip on Jack's hair and pulled the CEO's head back. Jack squinted from the sun, just able to make out the bandit's face above him. "Shut up Hyperion scum!" The bandit spit in his face. "Somebodies gonna pay a mighty sum for your pansy ass!" Is what he would of said if Jack had let him. Half way through his sentence, Jack drew his knife and jabbed wildly in the bandits direction. With a wet 'shuk' sound, he landed the tip of the blade in the bandits eye and silenced him. Immediately the rather painful grip on his hair went slack and Jack was able to wobble to his feet. "Hey," one of the other bandits called out. "Don't be stupid Handsome Jack. Put the goddamned knife down. You're out manned and out gunned." Unfortunately, Jacks' vision had gone blurry and he couldn't really tell how many was too many at the moment. "Stay away from me you chicken shits."He said as he tried to focus. As the men advanced on him with guns trained on his torso, Jack made a last ditch effort to avoid capture. He took a few swings at the closest bandit to him, missed both times, then fell back on his ass when shoved, and chucked his knife into the gut of another bandit. It was a lucky shot, but now he was unarmed.

As the remaining bandits closed in on him, Jack did his best to punch, kick, claw, and bite his way away from them. None of it worked though, there were too many of them and soon his hands were bound with tape behind his back and he was hauled into the bed of their truck. At least it had a canopy so he was finally out of the sun. Now, completely exhausted and nearly dying of thirst, Jack lay on the floor of the truck bed without protest. He watched in silence as bandits piled in a sat around him. "Not so mouthy now huh?" One of them asked him, as another pulled on his jacket. Jack didn't answer him. He was currently enjoying the cool feel of the metal beneath him. "Bet your thirsty too." The same bandit said as he dumbly chose to sit right next to him. Jack still didn't answer, but the look on his face said it all as the bandit pulled out a glistening clear bottle of fresh water. The bandit laughed, and so did many others as they searched his jacket pockets for valuables. "You want some of this?" The bandit shook the bottle tantalizing over Jack's head so that the drops of condensation fell over his head and neck. He opened his mouth to try and catch some of the drops, but the bandit pulled the bottle back and laughed. "Haha, no way little man." Jack's nostrils flared in anger and he opened his mouth to insult the man, but only a strangled little squeak came out, which made the men laugh even more. "Tell you what tough guy. I'll trade you for it. Got anything interesting in those pockets?" The bandit leaned over and reached to feel in his jeans and belt for loot. He found nothing but a broken communicator, an empty pistol, and a few loose coins. The man hummed disappointingly before looking over Jack's face and into his blue and green eyes. "What about that mask of yours, huh? What's it made out of." The bandit began to reach for the clasps, but didn't get far before Jack kicked himself away a few inches. "Don't touch me you dirty fuckhead." The bandit recoiled like he was avoiding a bite from a skag. "Whoa, whoa easy there. You got something to hide?" A few of the other men stood and advanced on Jack at the firsts signal. "Hold him down." He ordered, and the other men grabbed his legs and shoulders, keeping him from squirming away. The first bandit placed a heavy hand on Jack's forehead to keep him still and began to pull at the chin strap of his mask. With a metallic click, it popped undone. "Stop, no! Let go assholes!" He yelled in vain as he tried to kick his way out of their grip.

Halfway through the second clip, the truck stopped and a loud few bangs sounded from the other end of the truck bed. "What are you shitheads doing over there? Hands off the merchandise, ladies!" Jack groaned with relief as the bandits let go of him and straightened up. "Yea that's right, I don't need any more filth from your grubby little hands on me." Jack said to them. "Shut it." One of them retorted with a sharp kick to Jack's ribs. The CEO recoiled with a grunt and pulled his legs up to his chest in an attempt to shield himself and lessen the pain. "What did I just say you shit head!" The voice from earlier yelled. "Get him out the truck, or get a taste of my lead!" Almost immediately after that Jack was lifted off the ground and carried away a few feet. "Don't drop me, don't drop me." He called weakly as they lowered him down to another group of hands. "Hey, watch your hands bandit scum!" A hearty laugh came from the deep grizzled voice of the man that had threatened to shoot his men. "Feisty. I like that." Jack looked around so he could match the voice with a face. Up until now all the bandits had worn some form of mask, but this one somehow managed to rock a full grown bushy beard in this heat. He was heavily scarred on the face and arms, and needed an eye patch for some reason or another. Guess they don't even have the tech for cybernetics down here. "Don't get any ideas." Jack forced out at him, throat burning in protest. The man only laughed again. "Stop talking, you sound like a faggot." Jack barred his teeth at the man in anger and started to struggle, but the threat of the men dropping him made him stop. "Put him in storage, and give him some water. Can't let him die before we get our money now can we?" He asked to no one in particular. "No boss." A random bandit answered. "Then move sissy boy!" He roared, spurring the bandits into a speedy retreat towards the small grouping of shacks nearby.

"Get comfy, Jack." A bandit told him in a threatening tone as they dropped him on the hard ground. "You'll be here a while." He continued as Jack tried to right himself by pulling his knees under his chest. He only succeeded in raising his ass into the air in the mans direction. "Kiss my ass Pandoran scum." Jack croaked out. "Don't tempt me." The man replied with a click of his gun. All Jack could see at that moment was the sandy floor, so he chose to ignore it. "Go ahead, shoot me. I'd love to see what boss man would do to you if you did." Jack retorted as he rolled over and sat up. "You fucking piece of shit." The man called as he advanced on Jack just for the sake of a chance to beat him up. Jack kicked out his foot at a choice moment and felt it connect with the mans shin. "Ah, fuck!" He recoiled and hopped on one foot as he cradled his leg. "Yea, how'd that feel ass wipe?" Jack said as the man turned back to him and started to step more cautiously towards him. "What, you want more? Get off to pain do ya?" This time when Jack kicked out, he missed and ate the butt of the bandits gun. Instantly his vision went black, and he was knocked out for some much needed rest.

Hours later Jack was shocked awake by a freezing but welcoming splash of water. "Don't do that you hag fish!" He yelled into the dark of the night. Whoever had doused him in water must have had some kind of night vision because it was pitch black. "Don't touch me!" He yelled again as something hard and cold was pressed against his lips. "Just drink asshole." The boss from earlier's voice said. At the mention of drink, all thoughts of resistance poured out Jack's head. He leaned forward and blindly searched for the cup with his lips, nearly spilling all of it over himself once he found it. "What are you trying to do, drown yourself? Hold still I'm fucking bringing it to you. I've got a lot of money riding on this sale and I'll be fucked if I let if you die." Jack wavered as the man talked and shook his head back and forth a few times. "Alright, alright, I get it. Just give me more water you fuck head." He groaned out, steadying himself after that. The next time the cool cup was pressed against his dry and cracking lips, he held as still as possible. Slowly, the cup was tilted so the delicious water began to slowly pour between his lips. Jack sucked at it greedily, ignoring the childish slurping sound it made and loving the cool drips that trailed down his neck from drops he missed. "Ahh fuck." He moaned as the cup was pulled away and he took in a breath of air. "So good." He shut his eyes and tilted his head back in bliss. "Give me more." He demanded, but it came out sounding more like begging and he resented himself for that. Once again the cup was brought to his lips and he downed it's contents faster than the last. It tasted so heavenly. "More." He said again as his eyes began to adjust, voice cracking slightly. "No." The boss answered as he placed the cup on a table nearby with a clack. "Please." Jack responded, no longer caring about his pride. He just wanted more of that delicious liquid, and that small taste just got him craving. He felt like he could drink an entire river if there were one down on Pandora.

The bandit boss laughed at his petty plea. "Later. I have a few questions I want answered, Handsome Jack."

"Won't tell you Jack shit." The CEO responded as he dropped his head back to the ground. He was beginning the realize his face hurt like hell under his mask, and something sticky had dried across his face. He still felt utterly exhausted, and was about to fall back asleep before the boss tossed more water on his face, which got up his nose. Jack sputtered and coughed as he rolled to one side. "Didn't I just fucking say not to do that!?" His voice felt renewed after his small drink. "Don't you fall asleep on me Jack." The boss threatened. "That's Handsome Jack to you, pumpkin." The large grizzled man before him growled and leaned down to eye level with Jack. "One more peep that isn't the answer to my question or the request to suck my dick, and I'll start cutting fingers off." Jack rolled his eyes. "Though I'm not partial to men, feel free. I've had worse things done to me."

"Like what you're hiding under that mask?" Jack met the mans gaze and squinted at him, nose crinkling in disgust. "Don't you fucking dare." He said very slowly and clearly. "I'll do whatever I damn well please if you don't cooperate." The man responded. Jack weighed his options for a moment, and finding none that really benefited him, he lay in silence, holding a staring contest with the boss before him. "Good boy." The boss responded as he leaned back. "Maybe I'll give you more water if you keep that up." Jack snorted in anger and from then on ignored the man in front of him. He instead examined the room around him. It was full of wooden and metal crates on his side. On the other stood a small cot bed and short coffee table around the same height as the bed. It was very bland a bare bones. There wasn't even a proper floor or roof. "So, first question." Jack hummed to show he was listening, but continued to look around the room. There was some pretty sweet guns resting against the opposite wall, if he could just get one- "What brings you to our humble planet?" The boss asks, waiting a few moments for Jack to answer. When he didn't, the man kicked his foot in an attempt to regain his attention. "Those are some pretty sweet guns over there, pumpkin. You sure you can handle them?" The boss kicked him again, this time harder, and around Jack's knee. "Ow you ass! I was down here following up on a tip." He said vaguely. "Tip?" The grizzled man asked. "Yea, a tip." He repeated. "What, you never get one of those before?" The boss man sighed and watched Jack for a moment, scanning him. "Hey, hey! I swear if you're fuckin me with your eyes I'll blow you straight back to kingdom come myself!" Jack yelled as he drew in his legs a bit. "Oh, I'm sure you will, pumpkin." The boss answered as his gaze trailed down Jack's dirtied yellow Hyperion sweater. That shut him up for a second.

"The fuck do you want asshole?" The bandit boss didn't answer for a moment, still raking his eyes over Jack's form. "Well, you obviously don't want to answer my questions." He said, leaning back in his chair. "So I'm thinking I should just test out my product so I can send specifics to my client."

"Client?" Jack asked, almost worriedly, but he suppressed that feeling as usual. "Yea, client. You don't know what that is? Thought you ran a company Jack?" Jack growled and shook his head again, starting to speak before the other man finished. "Of course I know what a client is you dip shit, I want to know what the fuck your selling me for." The bigger man let out a thoughtful 'ah' sound and scooped himself a cup of water from the bucket nearby. "Human trafficking is a huge business down here on Pandora Jack." He said before slowly downing the generous cup of water in front of the CEO. Drops rolled down the mans beard, and Jack stared at them thirstily. "Where you're going, you're gonna learn how to take orders real quick. They'll train you up, toy with you until you break, then sell you to the highest bidder." Jack let him talk, and just before the man went to take his next breath, he kicked him with both feet in the gut. The man sputtered and Jack jumped to his feet, then did another hop to bring his hands in front of him. He made a mad dash for the guns and grabbed the biggest one as the boss began to stand. "Don't fucking move!" Jack yelled as he trained the weapon on the heavily muscled man before him. "I was hoping you'd try some shit like this." The man coughed out. "Go ahead, shoot me." Jack immediately pulled the trigger, but nothing happened. He looked down in horror as the man edged towards him, pulling a clip out of his pocket. "They're all empty Jack." The CEO growled and tossed down the gun before running to the door and attempting to shoulder it open. "It's locked, pumpkin," The voice called tantalizingly behind him. Jack tried to muscle the door open a few more times before turning to face his assailant. The man was grinning hungrily, with his hands spread to keep Jack corralled against the door. "No!" Jack called as he darted back to the crates, figuring he could climb them and somehow push his way through the dirt roof. He was caught only a few steps away from the door though. The big boss had managed to grab him round the neck and slam him down to the ground. Jack choked and spluttered as the boss squeezed his throat. He kicked his feet in an attempt to push himself away from that crushing hand, but none of his efforts worked as the bear of a man straddled his chest and arms, now taking his neck in both hands. Jack was panicking now, struggling with all his might and trying to draw in a breath of air he desperately needed. "Yea, that's right pumpkin, struggle. It just turns me on more." The boss roared over head, but Jack could barely hear him. A ringing had started up in his ears as his lungs burned for air. He gasped trying to suck in anything, but all that did was make a little squeaking sound that drew a boastful laugh from the man above him. "What's wrong Jack? Not as powerful as you thought you were? Does it hurt, finally being put in your place?" The man laughed, removing a hand from Jack's throat to fiddle with his belt.

Jack sucked in a short strangled breath when he did, staring down at the mans other hand. "Let's add insult to injury shall we?" He asked, pulling his fly down. Jack's eyes widened and he attempted to knee the larger man in the back as hard as he could. "Hey, that hurts." The larger man growled down at him, finally releasing his throat. Jack coughed and took in some painful lungfuls of air as the boss reached back to pin his legs down. "No where to go princess. Just sit still and let it happen." The boss growled, taking up Jack's throat again. This time Jack didn't struggle as much. He shut his eyes and tilted his head away as small squeaks of air were pushed out of him. "Good boy." The man above him said, removing one hand to pet Jack's hair. He opened his eyes to glare at him, barring his teeth. "Now just open wide princess." The man said as he pulled himself from his trousers. Jack tried tilting his head farther away, but the boss grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled his head up. In one quick motion the bandit boss let go of Jack's throat and grabbed himself. As Jack pulled in a breath of air, the bandit shoved himself down Jack's throat. Jack coughed around it and started to struggle in vain. "Don't fight it pumpkin, it'll only make it worse." The boss told him as he made tiny thrusts into Jack's mouth. The CEO gagged at the taste of piss and salty sweat, unable to pull his head away. He tried to bite the man, but the boss just stuck a few grubby fingers into his mouth to prevent that. There was nothing he could do. Jack just shut his eyes tightly and let the man fuck his face. His eyes watered and his body shivered from the feel of it. The ridiculous slurping sounds he made as he tried to breath made him sick to his stomach. The boss seemed to enjoy his torment though, and showed no sign of slowing or stopping any time soon. The man above him moaned in pleasure as he repeatedly pressed into Jack, swabbing the back of his throat.

"Good boy." He moaned out, tilting his head back as he went balls deep in Jack's throat. Jack just wanted this to end. He still couldn't get a decent breath in, and he was beginning to slip out of consciousness. Though he felt sickened by where the man would shoot his load, at least it would be over then. When he started seeing spots, and his lungs burned in protest again, he felt the man stop moving and shudder above him. After a loud animal sounding roar from the boss, a sickly warm liquid began to pour down his throat. Jack shivered and closed his eyes. The boss pulled himself out Jack's throat soon after, strings of spit trailing from his lips to the man. Jack drew in a sharp breath of air and choked on it, turning his head to the side to try and spit out the other mans sprog. "Swallow it." The boss ordered him as he forced Jack's mouth shut with one of his hands. Jack's chest jerked as he continued to cough under the boss, eyes watering enough to make it look like he was crying. The boss reveled in his peril. Just to make him stop, Jack obeyed and swallowed hard. The other man grinned, and laughed. "Good boy." He repeated. "That wasn't so hard was it? I mean, I was, but that's not what I asked. You're not so tough are you Jack?" He pet a hand over Jack's forehead, feeling the edge of his mask. Without a word the larger man unclipped the last hinge and pulled Jack's mask off. He whistled, grabbing Jack's spit and blood covered face to tilt and examine it. "No wonder you wear that mask of yours, pumpkin." The boss trailed a finger along Jack's huge scar. Jack did nothing, wishing he were anywhere else right now. He felt humiliated and filthy and more vulnerable the he had almost ever been.

"Well, I guess you're tired now. And you have a big day ahead of you. I'll let you alone now, Jack." The bandit said, releasing him and standing. Jack still didn't move, eyes trained on the dirt roof as if in a trance. "Think I'll keep this." The bandit murmured about the mask in his hand as he pulled out a roll of duck tape. "Let's just make you a bit more comfortable, don't want you running away now do we?" The boss began to tape up Jack's legs and reinforced the bonds on his wrists before adding a bit more around Jack's torso. "Sleep tight princess." He said to the defeated looking Jack as he walked out and locked the door. Jack could hear him laughing as he walked away into the night.


End file.
